Let's Dance to Joy Division
by ScarletFoot
Summary: Sabrina's spending her senior year at Ferryport Landing High, and she is less than thrilled about it. To make matters worse, a huge case is cropping up and her detective Grandmother is over the moon to show the girls the family business. Furthermore, the Trickster King just can't seem to leave her alone. Non-Magic AU, Major Puckabrina.


**Right, so. **Hi, I'm Antique and I'm here to give you some High School, Non-Magic AU Puckabrina because I can. I'll update whenever I can get more writing done. Also, there are a ton of errors in this but I'm too lazy to change them at the moment, I'm sorry.

The title is subject to change, as is the rating. It's unlikely about the rating, though.

Summary: Sabrina's spending her senior year at Ferryport Landing High, and she is less than thrilled about it. To make matters worse, a huge case is cropping up and her detective Grandmother is over the moon to show the girls the family business. Furthermore, the Trickster King just can't seem to leave her alone. Non-Magic AU, Major Puckabrina.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Young Volcanoes (Fall Out Boy)<strong>

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild, Americana, exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_

_Yeah!_

**September**

**Part 1 (September 8****th****) – Sabrina**

The first day of Sabrina's senior year at her new high school, Ferryport Landing High, was already shaping up to be a massive disaster.

To be blatantly honest, she hadn't even wanted to go to Ferryport Landing in the first place. She was looking forward to her senior year at her perfectly normal high school with all of her friends. Who knows, maybe she could have scored herself a boyfriend and finally had her first kiss. All her hopes went down the drain, though, when she learned of her parent's ploy to send her to the smallest town in existence (probably).

Her parents thought it would be a "good opportunity to get closer to distant family and experience the small town lifestyle" for both of the Grimm sisters. The last time Sabrina had seen her grandmother, she had been only four years old. Not that she didn't look forward to re-meeting her granny, but Sabrina hated change with a passion. She liked things to be normal and comfortable. Not dull and weird, which is exactly what Ferryport Landing was.

Sabrina suspected that her parents just wanted some alone time with the youngest child of their family, Basil Jr., who had turned 8 the past year. Being the youngest child, her parents must feel like he didn't get enough attention. That, and it could have something to do with Sabrina sneaking out to go to a party the week before the school year had ended. They didn't call her the Queen of Sneaks for nothing, and her parent's had been furious. She figured they were trying to drill some sense into her.

Anyway, Sabrina never slept well in new locations, and it didn't help that they had arrived in the small town the night before the first day of school. She hardly got a wink of sleep, which only made her even more annoyed when her alarm finally did go off. The line for the bathroom was a million years long when she had finally rolled out of bed, and she'd had about ten minutes top to brush her teeth and shower before she was kicked out by Daphne, who '_really had to pee, honest!_'

Lies and slander.

Subsequently, her grandmother had tried to feed her some strange concoction she had made for breakfast, which resembled soup but was bright orange and had floating chunks of what was hopefully just chicken. The whole ordeal left Sabrina late for school and with a granola bar she had found at the back of the pantry for breakfast (which had still tasted odd; she wondered how long they had been there).

And to top it all off, she had grabbed the wrong lunch on the way out. It was really nice of Granny to prepare her a lunch, but the food was just too weird for Sabrina, so she had made her own normal lunch with things she scrounged together. And in her rush, she accidently took the one Granny made, and there was no going back once she had boarded the bus.

All things considered, Sabrina was proud to crown herself 'grumpiest person in the world'. Or at least, she would be if she wasn't so busy being grumpy.

The bus ride was a nightmare of screaming high school kids. They talked loudly across the bus and on their phones, popped their bubblegum and threw wads of paper at each other. The bus driver did nothing to calm them, and Sabrina sat miserably at the front of the bus, clutching her bag close and batting away any stray papers that came close.

When the bus finally did pull up to the school five minutes late, Sabrina had to sprint to get to her homeroom on time. Once she had dropped into a seat and sighed in relief, she thought maybe it was over.

It wasn't.

Her homeroom was noisy and the teacher was as old as the school itself, which was a huge combination for ruin and tragedy. Kids Sabrina's age ran around the room and giggled and tossed things at each other; the teacher hardly raised his head. The noise gave her a massive headache, which made it impossible to sit silently and read her book, no matter how hard she tried. It was too hard to tune them out.

Needless to say she had never been happier to hear the bell ring.

Her first three classes before lunch had been pretty uneventful, though, which she was incredibly thankful for. No one really paid attention to her, and the homework load was light for the first day of school. All she had was some AP Literature reading, a little math, and no astronomy.

Sabrina was honestly starting to feel better as the day progressed. She could understand the material, teachers didn't call on her, and no one gave her any rude looks.

It was nice.

That is, until she got to lunch.

* * *

><p>In a desperate attempt to have some normal food, Sabrina had gotten a Sprite from the vending machines in the cafeteria and then slumped down at the end of one of the lunch tables near the back of the cafeteria, alone.<p>

Putting on her brave face, she pulled out the sandwich her grandmother prepared, along with a fruit that looked like an apple (but purple and softer) and a plastic bag of homemade chips, which were blue. There was also a Hershey's kiss, which was a nice sentiment, and also hopefully normal.

She started with the sandwich. It tasted like peanut butter, chicken, and raspberries. She managed to make it a few bites through before she had to stop, afraid that she might accidently throw up just from the strange nature of the sandwich.

Just as she was about to close in on the fruit, someone sat down in the seat across from her. Glancing up, she locked eyes with a tall boy in a green hoodie that looked fairly filthy. He had mischievous blue eyes and a crooked smirk, and his dirty blonde hair curled around his head in a way that made Sabrina think that he never brushed it. It was ridiculously tousled and rather tangled.

She raised an eyebrow at him, taking a bite of the fruit and shuddering. It tasted like avocado. Swallowing, she frowned at the boy. "What do you want?"

He feigned a look of offense, though his eyes still held their mischievous twinkle. "Can't a guy greet the new girl without getting interrogated? Besides, this is my table and there are no girls allowed, so scram." He made a shooing gesture, and frowned when she stayed put.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and set down the disgusting fruit. The boy eyed it like it was his prey, and when she slid it away, he snatched it up and took an eager bite. He ate like he was going to die if he didn't finish it within seconds.

Gross.

"I don't see your name on it," Sabrina replied, finally cracking open her soda and taking a swig. Sadly, it did nothing to get rid of the taste.

The boy tried to reply with his mouth full as he pointed at the space underneath her brown bag, which was even grosser than watching him eat. Ignoring the disgusting boy, she lifted the bag. Carved into the table were the initials "_R.G._" followed by "_Puck waz here_" and "_Trickster King 5eva_".

"Puck, huh?" she asked. "That's a weird name."

He glared at her and quickly swallowed to retort. "Only my friends call me Puck. You can call me 'your majesty'."

"Fat chance," she muttered under her breath, dropping the paper bag.

"You gonna eat that?" Puck asked, pointing at the abandoned sandwich. She shook her head and he snatched it up and began tearing into it like a wolf would a deer. He resembled a wild animal in the most revolting ways.

Curling her lip in disgust, Sabrina took another swig of her soda and sighed. She was about to get up and when the boy's hand closed around her wrist and tugged gently, keeping her in her place. She scowled at him.

"Wait," he said. His smirk was gone, replaced by what Sabrina assumed was a genuine smile. Sabrina had to admit, he was rather attractive, even with his dirty appearance and repulsive eating habits. "I never did learn your name."

"Sabrina," she replied, yanking her wrist away. "Sabrina Grimm."

"Grimm, huh?" The smirk was back full-fledged. "So, Grimm, you gonna eat those chips or not?"

She shook her head and stood. "You have your own lunch, why don't you eat that instead?"

He didn't reply, only looked up at her with a mouthful of food and a grin. Shrugging, he stuffed some chips into his already full mouth.

"Ew," she made a face, grabbing her soda. Turning away, she quickly made her way out of the cafeteria. Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

><p>Her next class, Theatre, passed by quite uneventfully. The teacher was a passionate individual who rambled on and on about they play they were presenting at the end of the semester, <em>Romeo and Juliet<em>, and was so caught up in her infatuation with the play that she didn't even bother to call roll, claiming that she would assign roles next class and they go by their character's name for the rest of the semester. A stupid idea, in Sabrina's opinion.

Sabrina was not a fan of that particular Shakespeare play, and was almost relieved when Puck loudly spoke up that they should do his namesake's play instead, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Key word, almost. He was still an idiot.

The teacher blatantly ignored him, only pausing to scoff at the suggestion before returning to her chatter about how great _Romeo and Juliet_ is, rambling on about how it was the greatest love story the world has seen.

_Six people died!_ Sabrina wanted to shout.

She sighed. Not only would she have to do a play, but it would be with that imbecile Puck.

The day was just getting worse and worse.

* * *

><p>Chemistry went horridly. It turned out that she also had the class with Puck. Or "Robin Goodfellow" as the teacher had called out on roll, which Sabrina supposed explained the "<em>R.G.<em>" carved into the lunch table. He had corrected her, though, as if she was a peasant. His group of friends laughed and the teacher's expression darkened with a frown.

It looked like the messy boy was quite popular, and also quite the troublemaker.

"Class, settle down!" The teacher roared over the noise, tapping her meter stick angrily. "I'll be assigning you lab partners today. Get to know them well, because you'll be working with them for the rest of the year. You will not be allowed to change partners."

Sabrina crossed her fingers and prayed to every god she could think of that she wouldn't get a stupid lab partner. Glancing over the room, she saw a girl with thick dark hair and slanted grey eyes place her hand on Puck's arm and lean close to say something. The girl had been announced as "Moth" during role. Sabrina wondered if her parents were druggies or if they just hated her.

"Let's see…" the teacher mumbled, glancing over the list. "These will be the partners for the year. I expect to not hear any complaints." She glanced over the class threateningly.

"Peter and Toby at table one, Natalie and Bella at table two. Moth and Wendell, table three. Drop that glare right now, Moth, or I'll send you to the principal's office. Wendy and Audrey at table four. Puck and Sabrina, table five. And Penelope and Cecil, table six."

Sabrina internally groaned as she collected her things and moved to her new seat at table five. Puck dropped into the seat next to her with a smirk stretched across his lips.

"We meet again, Grimm," he laughed. "Hope you're good at chemistry, because I have no idea what this class is even about."

Sabrina groaned again, this time audibly, just as Moth spoke up from her new seat.

"Mrs. J, I'm sorry but… I don't think I can work well with Wendell," she said, practically batting her eyelashes. Her voice was high and pitchy. She reminded Sabrina a lot of the really mean girls back at her old school. "I just… I really think I should be paired with Puck instead." She sighed, turning away, blinking her eyes as if she was on the verge of tears.

The teacher rolled her eyes. "What did I say about complaining, Moth?"

Moth dropped her forlorn expression and her features twisted into a scowl, which was not flattering at all. She made a small "_hmph_" sound and crossed her arms, turning her glare toward Sabrina, as if it was her fault that she had involuntarily gotten paired with Puck instead of Moth.

Sabrina adverted her gaze and sighed as the teacher passed out their first homework assignment; a 'get to know your partner' type assignment. The worksheet featured a list of questions like "_what is their favorite color_" and "_what is their plan for once they get out of high school_".

Great.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was the last class of the day, and unfortunately, the one she was least looking forward to. P.E.<p>

It's not that she hated exercise or anything. In fact, she was pretty fit and athletic. She just hated the uniform and her classmates were sluggish and slow, meaning she would probably be the only one really working.

The uniform was a grey t-shirt with the school's logo on it and the shorts were a hideous shade of yellow. The pair that Sabrina received was a size too small, but when asked her teacher for a larger size, he sneered and told Sabrina that she had to wait a week and then get it from the school store.

Sabrina grumpily changed into the uniform and headed out of the locker room and into the main gym. Students milled about idly talking as the teacher barked instructions at them. They were lazy and only cared about socializing, though, and ignored anything that he had to say.

Rolling her eyes, Sabrina began the ten minute run that they would apparently start every class with, which was no sweat to her. She was five minutes in, passing lazy kids as they walked (or 'lightly jogged') and talked, when someone appeared next to her and kept pace.

She glanced over and frowned.

"Fancy meeting you here," Puck taunted, snickering. He was wearing a male cut of the same uniform, and quite like Sabrina, he had hardly broken a sweat. She was unsure if it was just because he was actually really well built or because he wasn't actually running; she hadn't been paying attention.

"What now?" Sabrina complained, completing another lap.

Puck's smirk slipped off his lips and he actually looked confused for a moment. It didn't last long, another smirk quickly replacing it. "I heard that we're playing dodgeball today. My team always goes undefeated. Ready to get your ass kicked, Grimm?"

"More like kissed once I beat you and everyone else into the dirt," she replied coolly before picking up the pace a little and leaving him behind without looking behind. As much as she wanted to see his gob smacked expression, she knew better than to look back.

Five minutes later, the shrill sound of a whistle broke Sabrina's concentration and she stopped in her tracks. The ten minute run had been pretty invigorating, and she was ready to kick some serious ass at dodgeball.

"Teams!" The teacher barked out. "Puck and Peter, team captains. Go!"'

Puck glared heavily at Peter, and Sabrina recalled that they all had Chemistry together. They must be mortal enemies, considering the look Puck was giving him.

Peter picked Sabrina first with a welcoming smile, and Sabrina swore that she saw Puck's glare deepen. If looks could kill, Peter would have already ceased to exist in a puff of smoke.

Puck went after him, picking Natalie, who was taller than everyone (including the teacher) and pretty heavily muscled. Moth looked displeased that she wasn't Puck's first choice, which made Sabrina laugh inwardly. Luckily, Moth didn't hear her snigger.

From then on, the two picked classmates until there were none left. Wendell was last and reluctantly joined Puck's team.

"Ready?" The teacher called out as the student's got into position. Sabrina gripped the ball hard, examining her targets for any sign of weakness. "GO!"

Chaos erupted in the gym, balls flying in every direction and hitting teens in the stomach and backs. Wendell got called out almost immediately, as did Moth (who whined and griped and demanded to go to the nurse's office). Sabrina got in some great hits on Puck's team, and soon it was just down to the two of them.

"Well, well, well…" Puck goaded, rolling a ball on the tip of his finger. He flashed Sabrina a cocky grin that made her flare with anger. "So, Grimm, looks like its ju-"

Before he could finish his probably long-winded speech, Sabrina hurled the ball as hard as she could at him. Caught by surprise, the ball smacked him right in the face and sent him down hard to the gym floor.

"You were saying?" Sabrina mocked, smirking and putting a hand on her hip as her team cheered. She had broken his undefeated record. He sat up holding his hand to his nose as blood seeped out, and incredulous look on his face. He looked absolutely bewildered.

The teacher blew his whistle to gain the attention of the celebrating students. "Class dismissed!"

Victorious, Sabrina bounded off to the locker room, eager to get back into her jeans.

* * *

><p>Pleased to be back into clothes that actually fit, Sabrina stopped by her locker to grab her novel for English when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she sighed softly and let out an irritated groan.<p>

"Hey," Puck greeted her, raising a hand in greeting, the other holding a bloody tissue to his nose. He paused, as if unsure of what to say, before continuing. "Do you wanna work on that chemistry assignment?"

Slightly shocked that Puck actually wanted to do work when he had loudly claimed to be 'highly allergic' in Chemistry, she nodded. "Um, sure. Where?"

"How about your place? My parents are… intense." He cringed at the mere mention of his overbearing and strict parents and adjusted his backpack. "I can drive us. My car is out front."

"Alright. I live on Northsilver." She hoped Granny wouldn't mind that she was bringing home a dirty dog of a boy. Puck led her outside near the back of the student parking lot to an old Impala that looked like it was in pretty good condition. She ran her hand along the hood as Puck climbed into the driver's seat. She slipped in as well, whistling softly.

"Nice car," she commented, setting her backpack by her feet and her book in her lap. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair and shook her head a little, letting it fall over her shoulders. When she glanced up, she caught Puck staring at her with an odd expression on his face, resembling the confused expression from before. He snapped out of it as soon as she noticed, though, looking out the windshield and pulling out of the parking lot. Was it her imagination, or were his cheeks pink?

"Thanks. Got it for my sixteenth birthday, though I had to do a lot of work to "earn" it after that. Totally worth it." he grinned.

Sabrina smiled and a comfortable silence fell over the two of them.

* * *

><p>"Granny!" Sabrina called out as she entered the house and kicked off her sneakers. She tossed them aside next to the coat stand. Puck followed and did the same, and Sabrina was secretly glad that those dirty converse weren't going to enter her clean room. "I'm home!"<p>

Granny peeked out from the kitchen, a warm smile on her face. "Welcome home, _liebling_! Oh, and I see you've brought Puck. I'm so glad that you're making friends!" She beamed at Sabrina before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Sabrina's mood dropped instantly. "He's not my friend Granny, he's my chemistry partner." She entered the kitchen with Puck following her. He instantly latched onto one of the four plates of cookies Granny had made, swiping one and stuffing it in his mouth. "How do you know him, Granny?"

"Oh, I used to babysit this little one for years! His parents were quite the partiers." She chuckled and held out a cookie to her, which Sabrina took grudgingly. Puck looked mortified and quickly intervened before she could talk more about his childhood.

"Wow, old lady, it's been years and I'd love to catch up, but Grimm and I have some homework so we better get started on that!" He grabbed two plates of cookies and then ran out of the kitchen.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and followed him, taking a bite of the cookie in her hand.

Puck was waiting for Sabrina in the upstairs hall, glancing at all the doors and trying to figure out which one was Sabrina's. She tugged him over to the last door on the left and headed inside, glad that she didn't get around to unpacking the night before. She didn't want Puck touching all of her stuff and dirtying it.

The room itself was fairly plain since she had only just moved in, but she did hang up some posters before she had gone to bed the night before. Her bedspread was a soft blue and the bed itself was nice and big. She flopped down onto the bed with a small bounce and set her bag next to her. Puck sunk down next to her, looking at her posters curiously.

"You like Pirates of the Caribbean?" he asked incredulously, glancing at her with a surprised expression. "That's one of my favorite series."

"Duh, who doesn't love those movies?" Sabrina replied, rolling her eyes and pulling the worksheet, a pad of paper, and a blue pen into her lap. Puck did the same, only his worksheet was crinkled and smudged with something that looked like soda and his green pen was nearly out of ink. "Let's get started."

Together they worked through the worksheet and learned more about each other while they munched on the cookies that Granny had made earlier. Sabrina couldn't help but smile and laugh at some of his answers, and they fell into a comfortable system. Either of them would pose a question and answer it, and then the other would answer it as well. Puck would do something stupid or give a dumb answer and Sabrina would snort and shove him or nudge him with her elbow.

"Do you like poetry?" Sabrina asked, reading off of the sheet. She thought for a moment and shrugged. "I went through a poetry phase a couple years ago. I still like it a lot, just not as much."

"Really?" Puck picked up another cookie and took a bite. "I wouldn't have pegged you for the type. Anyway, I actually really like poetry."

"Vice versa," she replied. Sabrina managed to hide her surprise with a smile. Puck was actually shaping up to be an okay guy, if you managed to look past… well, everything else. She wrote down his answer on her paper and they continued on with the worksheet.

When Daphne came home, they had just finished the entire worksheet. When they were just about to decide what to do (they couldn't agree – Math homework or video games?) Daphne burst into Sabrina's room with a smile stretched across her face. "'Brina! Look I made a friend!"

The thirteen year old stopped short once she saw Puck and she gaped openly at him in shock. Behind her, a younger girl with auburn hair and green eyes shyly waved before dropping her gaze to the floor. "Wow Sabrina, you made a friend? I'm really proud of you!"

Sabrina threw her hands up, scowling. "Puck and I are not friends! We are just chemistry partners."

"Chemistry, huh?" Daphne winked at her sister and giggled. Sabrina groaned and put her head in her hands while Puck laughed along with Daphne. Even her friends let out a soft snicker, though she covered her mouth apologetically almost immediately.

"Just introduce me to your friend, Daphne," Sabrina sighed.

Daphne nodded eagerly and motioned for the girl to step forward, to which she did shyly. "This is Red! We have almost all of our classes together!"

Sabrina nodded and smiled at Red, and the two girls departed, giggling and whispering lowly together so that Sabrina couldn't hear. She was sure that they were talking about Puck though.

"Can we play video games now?" Puck interjected, munching on the final cookie and letting out a disgusting burp.

"No. We're going to do our math homework and get it out of the way, okay?"

He grumbled and looked like he wanted to put up a fight, but got out his math book nonetheless. They worked in silence for a majority of Sabrina's work, and she was nearly done with the assigned work when she heard a frustrated groan come from Puck's direction.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked, scooting closer and looking down at his paper. It was covered in frustrated scribbles. Several answers were crossed out and corrected and crossed out again. He frowned and tossed his pen down angrily.

"I just don't get math, okay? Now go ahead and make fun of me." He turned away and crossed his arms, pouting. As much as Sabrina would love to make fun of him, she couldn't bring herself to get the words out of her mouth.

"I'll help you, alright? Just calm down." She scooted closer again and sat shoulder to shoulder with him. He looked over at her, the same confused expression that he had worn in the gym plastered on his face, along with a hit of surprise that Sabrina had passed up a chance to make fun of him. His cheeks were tinted pink, and Sabrina briefly wondered if maybe he was coming down with something.

Nodding slowly, he picked up his pen again and they started from the first problem on a fresh sheet of paper.

Sabrina helped him through most of the problems and was actually a little proud when he showed progress (though she wouldn't admit it even on pain of death). She explained everything and watched him work through the problems. And honestly, it wasn't that bad. Even if he looked dirty and a little rugged, Puck actually smelled pretty good. Like the forest and pine.

Eventually, when Puck was on the same problem as Sabrina, they sat in silence again and worked, Puck asking the occasional question and getting Sabrina to check his answers. Once they had finished, they set their papers aside and headed downstairs to play some celebratory video games.

Puck flopped onto the couch as Sabrina rifled through the video games. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and Sabrina tossed aside a stray book that had found its way into the game bin.

"How does Call of Duty sound?" Sabrina asked, turning to look at him and holding the game up for his approval. He lit up and nodded, so she loaded the game and handed him a controller. A malicious grin replaced his joyful expression, and Sabrina was sure that she was mirroring it. She kicked ass at this game.

They played for a good two hours, shoving each other and leaning forward, calling each other names and taunting each other. To Sabrina, if felt comfortable. Almost like a home away from home. Truth be told, college wasn't the only reason she had dreaded leaving New York City. It was also because it had been all she knew. Now, she had a new home, and that was hard to get used to.

"Yes!" Sabrina cheered as the round ended and announced her as the victor. That win had put her in the lead by a whopping 2 rounds. Puck slumped down and groaned, wailing in remorse and looking as if he was attempting to melt right into the rug.

"It can't be!" he cried, holding his hands to the ceiling, as if accusing some god of his loss. "How could she have beaten me? It's impossible!"

Sabrina was about to make a smart remark in her favor when Granny called them from the kitchen.

"Dinnertime!" She called. The two teenagers raced each other to the dining room, with Puck winning by a landslide, nearly crashing into the table. Granny cried out, scolding the two of them lightly. Puck beamed and Sabrina scowled, slumping into a seat at the end of the dining room table. Puck slipped into the seat next to her just as Daphne and Red came into the room. Daphne sat across from Puck and Red across from Sabrina, with Granny at the head of the table.

"Where's Uncle Jake?" Daphne asked, helping herself to a good portion of mashed sweet potatoes and a gravy that was thick and green. Sabrina made a face and had some of the sweet potatoes and (hopefully) chicken, but refused to have any of the sauce. Puck and Daphne were all about the strange concoctions, but Red held back as well.

"He's on a date tonight," Granny said, beaming. "He finally got the courage to ask Briar Rose on a date earlier this morning."

Daphne squealed. They had met Briar the night before; she was a very sweet lady who owned a coffee shop downtown, and apparently their Uncle had been smitten with her for quite some time. Daphne thought that Briar was like a princess, and Jake wholeheartedly agreed.

Sabrina tuned out the rest of the conversation, eating quietly and trying not to look at Puck while he ate. If she did, she'd surely lose her appetite.

* * *

><p>Once dinner ended, the four of them did the dishes and packaged leftovers, letting Granny rest. Afterword, Puck retrieved his things from Sabrina's room and slipped on his shoes, pausing on the porch. There they stood together, silently for a few moments.<p>

"Thanks for helping me with the math," he said finally, rubbing the back of his head. He seemed almost nervous, which Sabrina found strange. He was really cocky; why on earth would he be nervous?

She shrugged and smiled, a small spike of happiness running through her. Puck actually thanked her. "Don't mention it."

He shuffled a little and then held out his phone, looking away and not meeting her eyes. Confused, Sabrina took it and looked at it. Her name was typed into the new contact slot, and the line blinked as it waited for a phone number to be typed in.

"For, ya know, if I need math help or whatever," he grumbled. _Oh_, Sabrina thought, blushing. She quickly typed in her number and re-read it to make sure it was right. Then, she handed it back to him.

He smiled a real, genuine smile at her and then headed off to his car to head home. Sabrina watched him from the porch, leaning on the railing at watching him drive away.

* * *

><p>Not an hour later, Sabrina had finished her reading for English and had just gotten dressed in her pajamas when Daphne once again burst into her room. Sabrina assumed that Red went home since she was nowhere in sight.<p>

Daphne sat down on the bed next to Sabrina and held up a brush that she had brought with her. "Can I?"

Smiling, Sabrina nodded and shifted so that her sister could brush her hair. Daphne ran the brush through Sabrina's long, silky hair with a smile. It was a bit of a tradition between the sisters; they had done this for years.

"Soooo…" Daphne started. "That Puck guy. He's kind of cute, isn't he?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. So that's what this was about. "I guess. He's pretty dirty, though, and really arrogant. Not to mention the fact that he eats like a pig, and he seems to think he's a king. What's up with that? Like, how is he so popular at school? I just don't get it." She sighed.

Daphne raised an eyebrow and giggled. "Maybe it's because he's totally hot."

Sabrina blushed and scowled. She was really glad that her sister couldn't see her face right now, or she would never hear the end of it. "He is not."

Before Daphne could get another word in edgewise, Sabrina's phone buzzed and played the generic text tone it was set to. She picked up her phone from where it lay discarded next to her English novel. The number wasn't entered in her phone and she didn't recognize it, so she opened the message with Daphne peering over her shoulder.

_hey grimm i forgot to ask do u want a ride 2 scool tomorro? _

"Is that Puck?" Daphne squealed, giggling. "Oh my gosh, Sabrina, you have to say yes. This is so gravy!"

Sabrina grimaced at her sister's squeak (and at Puck's atrocious spelling and text speak). "Fine," she muttered, sending a quick reply.

_Sure, sounds good._

As she pressed the send button, Daphne poked her hard on the shoulder and Sabrina winced. "What, that's all you said? Sabrina, that was totally lame!"

Sabrina frowned. "Look, be happy I said yes at all, okay? He's seriously gross."

Daphne pouted and climbed off the bed, tossing down the brush on Sabrina's covers. "Don't be such a snot!"

"I'm not being a snot!" Sabrina exclaimed, shocked that her sister was accusing her of such. Couldn't she tell that he was totally revolting?

"Yes you are," Daphne retorted, turning and heading out of the room before Sabrina could argue.

Sighing, Sabrina flopped down onto her bed and sighed. She set her novel and the brush down on the nightstand next to her bed and crawled under the covers. Just before she turned her phone off, it buzzed with one final text from Puck.

_pick u up at 7_

Sabrina allowed herself to a small smile (seeing as no one was around) as she turned her phone off, setting it on top of the novel. Just a few minutes later, she was drifting off to sleep.

**Part 2 (September 22****nd****) - Puck**

_Two Weeks Later…_

When Puck woke up, the first thing he did was attempt to smash his alarm clock to bits. All he succeeded in doing was making his fists hurt. He groped around in the dark for his old baseball bat, but after wading through mounds of clothes and stepping on what he suspected was a Lego, he gave up and decided to just get on with his day.

Gritting his teeth, he begrudgingly pulled on a red Coca-Cola t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans that may or may not have been clean. They passed the sniff test though, which is all Puck needed to know to consider them clean.

He lazily put on some deodorant and brushed his teeth in the bathroom, which took a total of 5 minutes tops. Thankfully he had showered the night before, because he had no energy or time for that today. He had wasted twenty minutes searching for his bat.

Breakfast was a boring event, consisting of wolfing down pancakes while his father stared on disapprovingly over the top of his newspaper. When Puck paused to get seconds, his father launched into some speech that Puck had probably already heard a thousand times, so he ignored any words that came out of his old man's mouth and focused on his breakfast.

Once he finished, he dumped his dishes in the sink and pulled on a green zip up hoodie (not to be confused with his _other_ green hoodie; that one was his lucky one so he never washed it) on his way out, shouldering his backpack. Oberon called out after him, yelling "Did you hear me, boy?"

"No!" Puck shouted back as he slammed the door closed. Surely his brother would be awake now if he hadn't been already, and he almost felt a little bad that Mustardseed would have to deal with their rampaging. He did get the short end of the name stick, after all.

Puck climbed into his car and tossed his backpack in the passenger seat, sighing.

Today was going to be interesting, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>Puck pulled up to Sabrina's house just as she shut the front door behind her. They had fallen into a routine by now; Puck arrived at 6:40 sharp to pick her up. Sabrina rarely argued when her family called them friends anymore, maybe because they were. To some extent.<p>

He couldn't help but stare at her while she trudged down the cobblestone path to his car. She looked nice today, even in just a pair of dark jeans, blue converse, and a loose blue t-shirt with some band Puck had never heard of on it. She rubbed her arms in the cold air, goosebumps lining her arms.

"You look cold," Puck commented as she opened the passenger door and shoved Puck's bag onto the floor. She slumped into the seat and sighed, reaching to turn the heat up.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing," she mumbled, running a hand through her messy blonde hair. Puck wondered if she had brushed it. "Elvis slobbered all over my sweatshirts, and I didn't have time to wash them."

In the heat of the moment, Puck slipped off his hoodie and held it out to her. "Here. Just make sure not to get it dirty. I mean, I know you like to roll around in mud or whatever, but please refrain from doing so while wearing the Trickster King's sweatshirt."

She glared at him and then stared at the green zip up for a moment as if debating whether or not it was worth it and then took it, grumbling a thanks as she slipped it on. Puck swore his heart was going to explode, seeing his hoodie draped over her thin frame. It was one size too big for her, but she seemed happy as she pulled the sleeves over her hands and blew into them to warm them up.

Which freaked him out. A lot.

He didn't understand what was happening to him. Was he sick or something? Why did he feel this way? Surely it was Sabrina's fault, but he still couldn't bring himself to hate her, and he didn't know why.

Why did this have to be so confusing?

"Puck?" Sabrina called, snapping her fingers in front of his face and bringing him out of his serious thought train.

"Hmm?"

"You passed the school."

"… Shit."

* * *

><p>When they finally made it to school, Sabrina raced off to homeroom with a wave before Puck even got the chance to say goodbye. He knew that they were cutting it close and her homeroom was on the third floor, but still. Officially grumpy, Puck retrieved his backpack from the floor, locked his car, and headed to his own homeroom class.<p>

He was a few minutes late, but no one seemed to really mind. The teacher didn't even look up from her computer when he entered. In fact, Puck never really saw her move. He was beginning to suspect that she may be dead.

As soon as he sat down, his friends swarmed around him like flies and Moth took her "rightful place" next to him. Sure, after they broke up sophomore year they remained friends, but it was kind of scary (not to mention annoying) how clingy she was. She spent as much time as possible with him, and drove off any girls who even showed a small amount of interest in him.

Plus, she wasn't his type (if he even had a type; he honestly wasn't sure). He did know, though, that he didn't like it when girls caked their faces with make-up and wore insanely tall heels, or when they gossiped and snickered as other girls passed. Moth did all of those things and much, much more.

"Good morning, Puck," she cooed, placing her hand on his arm like she always did. He grunted in acknowledgement and shook her hand off. She looked hurt for a moment before smiling again. This was a common occurrence. "You're late! What took you so long?"

"Took a wrong turn," he replied shortly, trying to make it obvious that he didn't really feel like talking right now. Well, he always felt like talking, just not to _her_.

"Why?" She asked, leaning closer to him. He leaned away and frowned at her again.

"Last time I checked, that was none of your business."

"Care to check again?"

"Sure. Hmm… Oh, would you look at that! Still not your business."

"I bet you were with that Grimm girl again, weren't you?" she accused, pointing her finger at him. Her freshly manicured nails were sharp.

He stayed silent, since she already knew the answer.

She crossed her arms and glared, pouting. She looked like a fish. "So I suppose you were with her yesterday when we were supposed to be hanging out with Jonas and his girlfriend?"

Puck shook his head in a blatant lie, again remaining silent. Plus, he had never agreed to that.

"Robin, this is so unlike you! I think that Grimm girl might be a bad influence on you," she scolded in that sickly sweet voice of hers. "And look at you! Not even wearing a jacket. What's gotten into you?"

"Who are you, my mother?" He asked sarcastically, turning away from her a final time. Luckily, this time she took the hint and let him, though she did huff angrily.

* * *

><p>The first few classes of the day were pretty uninteresting to Puck, and he spent most of the morning doodling himself as a king in the margins of his papers. Math was a bit better since he actually understood the material for the first time with Sabrina tutoring him on a near daily basis, but English was an absolute drag. The only thing remotely interesting about <em>The Catcher in the Rye<em> was that it caused that one guy to murder that dude from The Beatles.

He also attempted to text Grimm, but didn't go as he hoped it would.

_grimm english is soooo boring can we pls ditch? u can meet me ur locker and we could go c a movie instead_

_No._

_pls_

_No._

Puck had sent her a long message consisting of probably around 100 pleases, but he didn't get a reply.

By the time lunch rolled around, he was starving. He grabbed some nachos from the lunch line and then made his way to the usual table. Luckily, he didn't have the same lunch as Moth, or she'd probably try to force feed him veggies. Gross.

Once the table was in sight, his heart leapt to his throat. Sabrina sat in the same place as usual, but she still had Puck's jacket on and she had her nose buried in a book while she munched on an apple slice. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder, and when Puck came closer, she looked up and her bright blue eyes bore into his.

"Hey," she greeted when he slid into the seat across from her. Her eyes dropped back down to her book and she flipped the page, reaching for another apple slice.

"What are you reading?" Puck asked, shoving a nacho into his mouth and munching. She lifted the book long enough for him to read the cover before lowering back onto the table. It was some mystery novel. "A detective novel, huh?"

She nodded. "I love mysteries." Shrugging, she cracked open her soda took a swig, and then the two fell into silence. It was a nice silence; a comfortable silence. Sabrina would turn the page, Puck would belch, she would glare, and so on.

When the bell rang, Sabrina passed Puck her half-finished soda and stood. He disposed of their trash, and together they left the cafeteria and made their way to Theatre.

* * *

><p>Theatre was Puck's favorite class. He absolutely loved acting. It was fascinating to him, taking on other characters' personalities and voices and such.<p>

The play they were going to put on at the end of the semester? Not so much.

"Today," the teacher called out from the stage. "You will begin practicing for the upcoming performance of Romeo and Juliet. I have assigned the roles to all of you, listed on the main door. Once you have seen which roll you will play, come see me about your script."

The class filed forward eagerly, though Puck hung back a little. The class took turns reading from the list and grinning at each other and giggling, running to retrieve their scripts. Several girls groaned and complained that they didn't get the part of Juliet, and wandered off whining to the teacher. When Sabrina stepped up to the sheet and saw her role, she growled and stormed past Puck in a huff. She smelled like strawberries.

_She must have wanted to be Juliet too_, thought Puck.

When he got to the front, he was pleased to see that he had gotten the role of Romeo. One of the lead roles, if not _the_ lead! He scanned over the list and spotted Sabrina's name to see who she would be playing and why she was so unhappy about it.

_Wait_, Puck thought as he paused at her name. _She got the part as Juliet, so why was she upset?_

Then, his heart started to race. They were playing Romeo and Juliet, which meant that they would have to kiss! Like, lip on lip action! In front of everyone!

Puck was unsure if he should revolt or rejoice at the thought.

He swallowed thickly and headed up to the stage. His teacher handed him his script, with all of the lines for Romeo highlighted, and winked. He sneered at her and looked around, trying to find Sabrina. She sat off to the side on the edge of the stage, reading over her script and scowling heavily. She looked like she was going to rip it in two any second now, and Puck wouldn't put it past her.

Walking over, Puck dropped down next to her and smirked. "So, who woulda' thought. Looks like we'll be spending a lot more time together aside from chemistry and math, yeah?"

She glowered at him and punched his shoulder so hard he knew that he'd have a bruise for weeks.

* * *

><p>Once Chemistry rolled around, Puck was starting to regret having Sabrina as his partner. Sure, their first few assignments had gone fine with her in charge, but after the big reveal of her part in the play, she had been in a huge grumpy mood (which wasn't that unusual actually) and refused to talk to him aside from insults and glares, which meant that he'd have to do it by himself.<p>

Really, was he that bad looking? Surely having to kiss him wouldn't be that bad. Of course, he'd never kissed anyone before, so he wouldn't really know.

Time ticked on terribly slow. With Sabrina seething and Moth sending them suspicious looks every five seconds, Puck already had his hands full. But then, the teacher had assigned them to do… something with chemicals and make them bubble or whatever, but he had no idea what he was doing. At all.

He was afraid to ask Sabrina for help lest she bite his head off, and there was no way that he was going to ask the teacher, so he made do and just did what he thought was right.

Which, as it turned out, was very, very wrong.

As students evacuated the school and the fire alarm went off, the teacher announced that table five failed the assignment.

Puck swore that he saw the smoke cloud in Sabrina's eyes as she turned to him. She shook her fist at him and whispered, dead quiet, "I'm going to kill you."

He ran in the other direction as fast as his legs would take him and he didn't look back.

* * *

><p>The firemen let the students back in the school ten minutes later, just in time for P.E. Puck changed into his uniform as quickly as possible and made way to the gym. When the teacher blew his whistle, Grimm started the ten minute run like the goody-two shoes that she was.<p>

Puck caught up with her, wearing his signature smirk. Ladies loved the smirk. He had them swooning all over the halls. As he ran alongside her, she turned to glare at him. Puck was still mystified that she didn't find him attractive. All the ladies loved him!

"You're really cute when you're angry, you know that?" He said teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

She socked him in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

* * *

><p>A good half-hour later he was back from the nurse's office. By then, the class was busy playing dodgeball (again), and as usual, Sabrina was kicking ass and taking names. She was merciless on the court. Students cowered in fear when she closed her hand around a ball.<p>

Puck slumped onto the bleachers to watch the game and wait out the rest of the class, back in his t-shirt and jeans since he was excused from gym for the day due to 'the incident'. He glanced over the game and watched Sabrina practically slaughter the rest of the class. She looked amazing, taking out other kids and hurling balls at the opposing team.

When she was the last one standing (again) and her team cheered, she glanced over and caught his gaze. A small smile flitted across her features before she was hoisted onto the shoulders of her teammates as they marched out to the locker room with the teacher bellowing behind them, demanding that they put her down.

And Puck knew then that everything was still okay.

* * *

><p>Puck found Sabrina as she was leaving the locker room, back in her regular clothing (and his jacket!). She didn't look quite as angry as before after giving other students an ass whooping in dodgeball, but she still wasn't a happy camper.<p>

"Can we do your house today, Puck, please?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to brush it. "I really don't feel like dealing with my chipper family right now, plus I am in need _desperate need_ of some normal food. Granny's cooking is driving me nuts."

Puck paused. Sabrina hadn't seen his house yet, and he kind of wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want her to meet his parents, he didn't want her to meet his brother, and he certainly didn't want her to meet Kraven the Deceiver.

Yet…

"Yeah, sure. I guess that's okay," he muttered, frowning. He knew that this was going to be a painful afternoon, but it was worth it to see her smile. And she did, though it was small and brief, at least it was aimed in his direction.

That's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Puck opened the door to his house as silently as possible, attempting to keep his mother from hearing his arrival. Usually, before he started hanging out with Sabrina every day, she would be at the dining table waiting for him when he got home from school. Hopefully she wouldn't be there this time, with no prior warning.<p>

No such luck.

"Robin!" his mother cried, grinning and rushing forward to give him a tight hug. Her sharp nails dug into his shoulders and he cringed. He caught Sabrina's eye and tried to silently send her a message with his brain.

_Run while you still can_.

She flashed him a confused gaze, leaving her open and vulnerable to his mother's attack.

"Oh, and you've brought a friend!" Tatiana, Puck's mother, released him and surged forward, capturing Sabrina in a tight hug. Sabrina stared at Puck, bewildered. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

Mortified, Puck turned beet red. "She's not my girlfriend, Ma. And you're squeezing the air out of her, let her go."

Tatiana laughed and shook her head, releasing Sabrina (who sputtered and coughed as the air returned to her lungs). "Don't be silly. She's the girl you hang out with every day, isn't she? Sabrina Grimm? She's practically all you talk about, after all!"

Puck sent his mother a murderous gaze as Sabrina looked up at him, perplexed. Tatiana seemed to get the message, though, and she nervously wrung her hands together.

"Oh, what do I know? I've been married since I was 19," she laughed, moving into the kitchen. "Run along now, you two. I'm sure you have homework to do. And Robin, your father will be home from work at 4, he had to work late today."

"Who cares?" Puck muttered, grabbing Sabrina's wrist and dragging her to his bedroom. The door was adorned with signs that Puck had made when he was twelve, claiming that there were no girls allowed. Things had certainly changed since then.

Sabrina reluctantly entered his bedroom, her face twisting into the disgusted expression that he was used to as her eyes darted from one corner to the next.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's a mess," Puck said, shutting the door behind him. He picked up his pile of clothes and stuffed them into his closet, successfully clearing about 50% of the mess. At least he didn't have any garbage lying around this time.

Puck was actually very nervous about having a girl in his room. Sure, Moth had been here before, but they had grown up together and Puck was not the least bit interested in her. This was different. And a little embarrassing.

Sabrina picked up one of the several fairy figurines that were sitting on various surfaces around his room. She examined it, raising an eyebrow in his direction. He shrugged, and she put it back down.

Puck flopped unceremoniously onto his bed and patted the spot next to him. Sabrina half-heartedly sat down next to him and set her bag down. Puck nimbly swept Kraven the Deceiver under one of his pillows and out of sight. If Sabrina saw it, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Let's get this over with," Puck said, and Sabrina flashed him a dirty look.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they had successfully finished all of their homework. Math had been a breeze since Sabrina was there to help, and chemistry had been a little easier (also due to Sabrina's presence) but not by much.<p>

"Finally," Puck cried, tossing his completed homework into his backpack without giving it a second thought. "Freedom!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him, but a smile wormed its way across her face anyway. "Can we go for a walk? The retched smell of your room is making me sick to my stomach and I need some fresh air."

It was Puck's turn to roll his eyes, but he nodded nonetheless. "Sure. I have something to show you, anyway."

This piqued her curiosity, as Puck knew it would. "What is it?" she asked, leaning close and attempting to glare and look menacing to get information from him. It didn't work, her curiosity surfacing. God, she was cute.

"You'll see." He climbed off of his bed and slipped his green converse back on. "C'mon!"

She followed him eagerly, tugging on her blue sneakers as quickly as she could. Puck snuck out of his room, motioning for Sabrina to do the same. To his surprise, she was far quieter than he was, and he prided himself on being fairly sneaky.

"Why are we sneaking?" Sabrina whispered in his ear as they peered around the corner of the hallway and into the living room. The sliding glass door was in direct view, and Puck's father was nowhere to be found.

But more importantly, Puck could feel Sabrina's breath on his ear. It made his mind go blank, and she had to nudge him to get him to think again.

"We can't let my dad see us," he said, his cheeks lighting up like they were on fire. He grabbed her hand and led her to the sliding glass door and flung it open, shoving her through. "Go, go, go!"

Bewildered, she did as she was told as Puck heard his father call for him. Panicked, Puck exited the house and slammed the sliding glass door behind him. It shuddered and groaned, but luckily it didn't break. It wouldn't be the first time that Puck had smashed it.

Oberon appeared through the glass, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. His features were contorted into a scowl and he stepped toward the door, intending to open it. Puck knew that if he didn't run right that moment, he'd probably die.

Taking Sabrina's hand in his, Puck bolted for the forest. As they reached the edge of the trees and disappeared within them, Puck could hear the door open and his father scream for him, but they didn't stop running.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that about?" Sabrina asked a few minutes later, leaning on a tree to get her breath back. Once she noticed that their hands were still intertwined, she snatched hers away with a scowl.<p>

"I didn't want to hear another lecture on how much of a failure I am," Puck muttered, kicking a pebble and watching it skate across the grassy forest floor. A crisp red leaf fell from the branches above and landed on top of it. "Anyway, we're not there yet. The surprise is just up ahead."

Sabrina's scowl melted into a concerned frown and she grabbed the back of Puck's t-shirt as he started walking. "Wait a minute. What do you mean failure?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he sneered, and she released his shirt in surprise at his tone. It was full of contempt and dejection, sorrowful. It sounded pitiful to his own ears. He turned away before she could get another word in, marching off deeper into the forest. She would have no choice but to follow.

Ten feet ahead, Puck pushed aside a thick bunch of branches that led into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing sat a large, thick tree. It was about as large around as a car.

"Is this the surprise?" Sabrina asked, looking up at the tree. Nestled in its branches was a large treehouse (or one of them), only this one was much larger in size and was the only one with a small wraparound balcony. It seemed to be the 'hub' of the nearby treehouses that resided in the trees close by. Wooden bridges were strung between the trees, allowing access to all of the houses. There were five houses in total, and only one was missing its bridge.

"Yeah, this is it." Puck nodded and started to climb the rope ladder that led up into the middle of the hub. None of the other houses had a rope ladder, only the wooden bridges connecting them to the hub. "This is where my brother and I hung out as a kid. I still do, actually, almost every day."

"Wow," Sabrina said, awestruck. Puck could feel her climbing up the ladder behind him. "Is that why you always smell like… forest, I guess? Pine. Whatever."

Puck blushed, thankful that she couldn't see him turn red. She had noticed what he smelled like?

"I guess so," he shrugged, heaving himself onto the wooden floor of the hub. Once Sabrina was at the top of the ladder, he helped her inside and then pulled up the rope to keep intruders out.

Sabrina stood and dusted herself off, looking around. Puck had once had big plans for this place, but he'd never really put them into action, so the houses were mostly empty and devoid of any furniture, as well as weather worn.

"They look so old," she murmured, running her hand along one of the walls.

"They are," Puck replied, taking a good look around as well. He usually came up here to think. Maybe it was time to refurbish them. "We could fix them up. Make them our base."

She turned to him, looking briefly surprised before grinning widely. "Base for what? Pulling pranks and other shenanigans?"

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p>An hour later, they had made a list of materials necessary for the refurbishing of the treehouses and the purposes of each house. They sat together on the large windowsill of the hub, their feet locked together. It had fallen silent between the two teenagers, the only sound being the rustling fall leaves as the wind carded through them.<p>

"You never did answer my question," Sabrina murmured. Puck looked up, puzzled, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. Instead, she was staring at her hands, placed in her lap. He didn't remember her asking a question.

"What question?"

"What do you mean by failure?" She raised her head and stared at him, her blue eyes unblinking and mystified. "Why does your father think that of you and why do you believe it?"

Puck frowned. "Look, Sabrina-"

"No," she said, interrupting him. Her gaze was hard and determined, not that he would expect anything less from Sabrina Grimm. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me you don't want to talk about it. Well, we're going to."

Puck turned to look out the window, unable to look her in the eye. "Fine. You want to know so bad? Then I'll tell you. From the time I was four my father told me that I was a huge letdown of a son. A disappointment, and that I would never 'carry on the family business' or whatever. Not that it mattered, because he's currently running it into the ground. He may care about what he does, but it's not enough. And he certainly doesn't care about me."

It was silent again, but the silence was far from comfortable this time around.

Sabrina placed her hand on Puck's arm . It felt different from when Moth did it; warmer and good natured. He found himself leaning into her touch rather than shaking her off.

"Puck," she whispered under her breath, and he turned her head toward her. She had leaned closer, bringing them only inches apart. "You are not a failure. Sure, you're stupid and arrogant, but you're good at plenty other things. You don't exist to please your father."

He searched her eyes for any sign of a lie, but her eyes told the cold, hard truth. And it dawned on him. She was right.

His eyes skimmed down her face to her lips before looking back up. She was still staring at him expectedly, waiting for him to say something. Instead, he began to lean forward and-

"Puck? Are you up there?" someone called from below the treehouse. Puck froze and then backtracked, jerking away. It was his brother, Mustardseed.

Scowling, he stood and peered down at his brother. "What do you want?"

"Ma says that you need to come in. Dinner's ready."

"I guess that's our cue, huh?" Sabrina said, running her fingers through her hair nervously. She wouldn't look at him.

"I guess so," Puck sighed, slumping.

* * *

><p>Dinner was already an awkward affair, and it had only just begun. Sabrina was delighted at the perfectly normal meal that she was served, thanking Tatiana so much that the woman turned red and laughed sheepishly, claiming it was nothing. And she never turned down praise.<p>

Sabrina had taken the seat next to Puck, with Mustardseed between them at the head of the table. Puck sat next to his father and Tatiana sat across from him.

"So," Oberon grunted, stabbing his meat with his fork. "Why haven't you told us that you had a girlfriend, Robin? You know very well that's not how we raised you, and I am highly disappointed in your lack of communication wi-"

"They aren't dating, honey," Tatiana spoke up, laying her hand on his.

"Well, why not?" he said, turning to look at Puck. "You talk about this girl all the time. Sabrina this, Grimm that. I figured you'd be engaged by now."

Puck turned red and scowled at his father. Sabrina looked quite pink as well, practically choking on her water.

"Give it a rest Oberon," Puck's mother chided.

He grumbled in response, but didn't bring it up again.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Sabrina was collecting her things from Puck's room and he was busy doing the dishes when his parents cornered him at the kitchen sink. He should have known not to leave her side; he should have seen this coming.<p>

"We approve!" Tatiana beamed, bringing her son into another soul-sucking hug. He hissed and squirmed, desperate to escape his mother's clutches.

"Of what?" he cried.

"The girl," Oberon said, frowning. "Quiet, but polite. You need to man up and ask her out already, son."

Puck groaned.

* * *

><p>The sun was sinking below the horizon as Puck pulled into the Grimm house's driveway. The drive had been quiet, an awkward air between the two of them since the events at Puck's house. Sabrina still wouldn't look him in the eye.<p>

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, huh?" Puck said, staring out the windshield at the small house in front of him.

"I guess so," Sabrina replied, but she didn't move from her seat.

The awkward silence returned and washed over them, if for but a brief moment. Then, Sabrina leaned over and gave him a small sideways hug before fleeing from the car and slamming the door shut. She raced into her house but paused at the door to wave.

Puck's face nearly split in half, his smile was so wide.

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep.<p>

It was midnight, and he had spent several hours tossing and turning as he attempted to float off to dreamland. So far, he'd had no luck. All he could think about was Sabrina and her stupid, beautiful face.

Closing his eyes, Puck attempted to go to sleep, only to jump as his phone buzzed from where it sat on his nightstand.

Wondering who the hell was texting him at midnight, he quickly grabbed his phone and squinted at the bright screen.

Oh, it was from Grimm.

_I still have your jacket._

Puck blushed at the thought of her curled up with his jacket at midnight, texting him. Without replying, he tossed his phone back onto his nightstand and curled up with Kraven the Deceiver.

It wasn't long before he was dreaming about long blonde hair and startling, intelligent blue eyes.


End file.
